grenadinefandomcom-20200213-history
Andrew 'Chef' Cavallaro
"It felt like going to a butcher shop to get some meat, only to return with your arm cut off for sale." - Andrew after a long battle. Andrew 'Chef' Cavallaro (アンドリュー·キャバレロ) is a graduate of the 28th Trainee Squad and a member of the Survey Corp. He currently lives in Avarice and is part of the 504th "Phantom Sirens". Appearance Andrew is a tall, muscular young man with short black hair often styled in rough looking spikes. He stands roughtly 6'2 feet/1.90 meters tall and weight about 176 pounds/80 kilograms. He has brown eyes and a slight tan. Over the course of his career, he suffered several injuries. The more noticeable being the scar cutting from the top to bottom of his left eye. He often wears his uniform since he is more on duty then off. The noticeable difference in his fatigues is the black blouse instead of the regular white/beige one. Together with a white cloak during combat, the combination of colours resembles the name of his squad, the Phantom Sirens. Personality Initially, Andrew appears as cynical, danger-driven man who feels more comfortable around danger then inside the wall in a safe place. Only a few people really know the soft and caring nature that he hides behind the rather passive-aggressive altitude against the military. After Andrew got engaged, this trait became more noticeable for those around him. During this time of mental peace, he showed his more human side by cooking for a Blissaundra and the nearly starved Kina, which earned him the nickname 'Chef' but it got crushed after she died during a fight with the titans. The loss of his fiancée and his unborn child weighted heavily upon his shoulders, and thus he began to show even more signs of passive-aggressive neglectance of his personal and social life, becoming more focused on killing titans. Over the course of his life and career he made a few important friends, like the Clarke sisters and Kina Utatane. Relationships Prior to his enlistment, Andrew never felt the need for a girlfriend. During the course of his career, he met Hanna K. Norina, a noble from Central. She expressed kindness towards him and they became good friends, leading to Hanna joining the Military and eventually the Survey Corps. During their time serving together, they became good friends and began dating. After some time, Hanna got pregnant which made Andrew feel he should take it a step further, thus engaging. Before they could be married or the child could be born, Hanna Norina died during a battle with the titans. Friends and Family * Patrick Cavallaro - The Father of Andrew, who worked as a Carpenter during his life while also home-schooling Andrew in handskills. * Wanda Cavallaro - The mother of Andrew and the wife of Patrick, she took great care for Andrew while teaching him at home. * Blissaundra 'Suicide Scout' Clarke - Blissaundra is the grown up equivalent of a high-school friend and is probably the only person to truly have any influence over him. When together, Andrew seems to be more elevated in mood when around her. They have fought numerous missions together and Andrew trust her with his life. Bliss is the captain of the Phantom Sirens. * Winry Clarke - The younger sister of Blissaundra. Often fooled Andrew in the early stages of their friendship for portraying Bliss, making him believe he was actually talking to her sister. They seem to have a less deeper bonding then Andrew has with Bliss, but he still holds her dear as a friend. * Kina Utatane - Even though they do not converse often then the general pre-operation and after operation briefings, he holds a protective feeling towards Kina. After he found her on the street starving of hunger, he always kept a eye on her if possible. * Hanna K. Norina - His former girlfriend, fiancé and mother of his unborn child, Hanna was a part of a wealthy family situated in Central. They have met on several occasions and after a while they fell in love with each other, which led to the pregnancy of Hanna and them getting engaged. She died after a battle with the titans. * Falk Edmond - Falk Edmond was the instructor responsible for training Andrew and getting him in shape for the military. * Colonel Kattsura Toshiko - Col. K. Toshiko is was the Major/Colonel and Commander of the Survey Corpse and the 420th Sapphire Knights. She kept a tight regime if it wasn't for her self being fucked up. History Andrew grew up in a rather stable family within the walls of Avarice. From a young age until the day he joined the military, he did not seek to go to school like every other regular kid. This was only enforced and stimulated by his parents, both retired school teachers. His early years and the beginning of his teens were years of isolation, where he had little to no friends to enjoy his free time with. He is believed to been raised by upper middle-class professionals and nurtured in an environment of learning, art and a socio-religious culture steeped in fear of the unknown. Until he was finally 'graduated' as his parents called it, he did not have the social skills to began lobar in the world as he knew it, which was more of a utopia in his head. In truth, after he went outside for the first few times to seek employment, he realized that the world was not as colourful as it seemed, and thus began his journey to discover where he would fit in best. The search ended when he decided to join the Humanity Defence Force, which would later lead to him becoming member of the Survey Corps. Combat Abilities (TBA)Category:Soldier Category:Character Profiles